The Devil Inside
by KattWinchester
Summary: After Demona's father turned on her, she went to Sam and Dean for help. She began hunting with them, working with them, and living with them. Each day Sam and Dean get closer to finding out how to ice the devil, and Demona claims to be helping them. But are her intentions really honest? And is she who she says she is?


Demona sat on the sofa at Bobby's, watching Sam and Dean work. She had been with them for a month, after a massive argument with her family; her father had sent her away, and she had gone to them for help. Over the time she had been with them, she learnt a lot about them, their strengths, weaknesses, thoughts, feelings, every little thing about them and the way that they act. She was almost like family. Demona was fourteen years old, she had short, pixie cut black hair, and deep green eyes. People found her interesting; she was so intellectual for her age, and a very good hunter. She had helped Sam and Dean out many times, needless to say they weren't too of the idea at first, but they saw how skilled she was, and got used to it.  
"I'm telling you Sammy, I can't find any lore on how to ice the Devil." Dean moaned to Sam.  
"Keep looking, there _has _to be something." Sam ordered him. They continued turning pages in their books, looking for answers, clues, anything that could tell them how to defeat Lucifer, and save the world. So far, they hadn't found anything.  
"Look," Dean began "You're sure you even broke the last seal? Like, you're positive?"  
"Yes, Dean. Cas told us, killing Lilith was the final seal. I ganked her. Lucifer's out of his cage and the apocalypse is here. I've pretty much ended the goddamn world. Okay?! Yes, I'm sure." Sam snapped at him.  
"Okay, it's okay. Just being, well, sure. Cause' ya know we haven't seen a single sign or omen telling us that Satan really did pop outta his box."  
"Have you spoken to Cas?"  
"No, I've been praying for weeks, stupid son of a bitch won't show." Dean had a deep sadness in his eyes as he spoke, he relied on Cas more than anybody else, and when he wouldn't show, Dean was hurt. They hadn't even introduced Demona to Cas yet.  
Things quietened down after that, and the atmosphere was pretty awkward. Sam decided that he would change the subject.  
"Hey Demona." She looked up at him. "You getting any closer to finding your dad? He asked.  
Demona shook her head, and looked back at her feet.  
Dean spoke up, "Talk us through it again."  
She cleared her throat and looked Dean dead in the eyes, and then Sam. "Well. My father and I were arguing, because I was telling him that I don't want to be a hunter, but he told me that I had to respect 'the life', even more than I should respect him." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I told him that it was stupid, and that I loved him more than I could love anything else. But he just got mad, told me he couldn't see me anymore, and made my brother take me away.." She trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away, and looked back up at them "He took me to a place that the other hunters call 'inferos'... It's an old town full of all kinds of evil. I managed to get out, and I came straight here. My father told me all about the Winchesters, how you had killed Azazel, said you were the best damn hunters he'd ever heard of. I thought you could help." Demona went quiet, as Sam and Dean looked at her sympathetically. No matter how many times they had heard that story, they always felt terrible afterwards. Because they couldn't help. They were known for their tracking and hunting skills, yet they couldn't find one man, to help a lost little girl.  
"We'll keep looking, I promise." Sam reassured her.  
"Okay, on a less serious note, supply run!" Dean stated, holding up his empty beer bottle. He stood up and pulled on his leather jacket, grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.  
"Dean? Get more rock salt!" Sam shouted after him as Dean shut the door to Bobby's behind him.  
Demona looked at Sam in slight confusion. "This place is filled with Rock salt, why do we need more?" She questioned him.  
Sam cleared his throat. "Oh sorry, did Dean not tell you? We've decided to get rid of the hex bags and just salt the doors and windows instead, it's easier, and this way Cas can definitely find us."  
A look of mild horror flashed across Demona's face, only for a second. Sam didn't notice. "Surely the hex bags are easier?" She asked.  
"I don't know, but anyway they might be why Cas isn't answering Deans' prayers, so we gotta get rid of 'em."  
"Demons could find us too, right?"  
"Yeah, hence the salt." Sam gave her a re-assuring smile, and went back to his research.  
A couple of minutes passed, and they sat in total silence. Then Demona stood up, and slowly wandered over to the table Sam was at, and sat opposite him. He looked up at her, and they made eye contact. Demona looked innocent, and sweet. When Sam looked into her eyes he could tell she was just lonely and lost, and that he needed to help her in any way he could. As Demona looked back at him, she could tell that basically, Sam had seen a _lot _of crap. His eyes didn't shine like they used to. Even when he was smiling, there was sadness there, you could just tell.  
"Sammy..." she spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper, using Dean's nickname for him, "If I told you that I knew how I could get to my father, and my brothers and sisters, would you help me?" She said curiously.  
"Uh, sure, obviously, yeah. How?"  
She sighed slightly, and smiled. "Details aren't important, I just need you to trust me." She spoke more directly this time. Sam felt confused.  
"Trust you how? What do you need me to do?"  
"Say yes. That you'll help me in any way that I need, that you'll give yourself to helping me. Please, Sam. I need you to say yes."  
Sam was unsure, but she was like family now. He could trust her, couldn't he? He looked at her, saw that same innocence and vulnerability that he'd had at that age.  
"Okay," he told her "Ye-"  
Suddenly a strong wind swept through the room, pushing all the books and papers of the table. Same and Demona both stood up and turned around in shock. Castiel was stood behind them, terror and rage filled his eyes.  
"Get away from her Sam!" He shouted.  
"What?! Why?" Sam replied. Demona was completely stunned into silence.  
"She is not who you think she is Sam, now get away from her."  
Bewildered and shocked, Sam didn't move. Why was Castiel saying these things? He felt a pang of anger, Demona was like the sister he never had, what could cause Cas think otherwise? Before Sam could say anything else, he felt the angel slam into his side, throwing him to the other side of the room. Cas stood between Sam and the girl, not taking his eyes off her.  
"Castiel," Demona addressed him, "It's been a very long time."  
"You can't have him, I won't let you." Cas stated, referring to the young Winchester brother behind him.  
Sam got to his feet, and held his side where it hurt. "Cas, what're you talking about? Demona is a friend. And how do you know each other?!"  
"No." Cas said confidently, "She's not, she shouldn't be here. She's not your friend, she's not even a little girl.."  
"You can just come in here like this and not explain yourself!" Sam cut him off, "If she's not Demona, then who is sh-"  
"Sam, she's Lucifer."  
The yelling had stopped, and the silence was deafening.


End file.
